


White Santinalia

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Pining, a smidgen of angst, christmas retold, modern au/dragon age, old story made new, seasonal Santinalia, with a touch of giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A duo of army buddies team together to form a successful singing and dancing entertainers. By chance they meet up with a female duo. They band together to save their old general's business when the snow doesn't fly in the Frostback Mountain. With their former General's livelyhood in peril the men team up with the women to try to save the resort, and find things are a little more magical during the Santinalia season.Based around the 1954 movie White Christmas. Watch the movie, before you read this, or after, but either way I HIGHLY recommend it. One of my all time FAVORITE Christmas movies I watch EVERY year. I hope this piece can bring you the kind of joy, the movie brings me.





	1. Home for Santinalia

It was a couple days before Santinalia eve for the men of the Kinloch Hold, T.E.M.P.L.A.R division. A temporary cease fire had been issued by both sides in honor of the festive time of year. As they all sat around the fires in their M.A.S.H unit, they tried to think of happier times. Times when there wasn’t the M.A.G.E war. Times where they would be dancing and singing carols around their festively decorated tree. Sipping sweet hot chocolate and baking cookies with loved ones. It had been even harder still when they could begin to hear the carols being sung from over the no man zone. 

Cullen was the first to start singing along. Years of being raised as a devote Chantry boy, he had heard every carol a million times over. Even participated in singing them through his local Chantry to the sick and elderly, as a small boy. Now as a man, of nearly twenty-seven years, he was a career man. Having spent a little under ten years in the army. Taking his helmet from his head, he laid it upon the table. Clasping his hands together, he began to sing louder and louder, till his voice filled the room.

His bunk mate, and goof ball friend Alistair smiled widely. He too had been a boy of the Chantry, but not by choice or as devoted as Cullen. He was always the boy singing the wrong words, or making crude jokes as others would snicker and point. Yet, in the crisp night air, he felt it too. Felt the season tug about his heart and warm his soul. He didn’t have a bad singing voice either and with remarkable timing and skill he harmonized like an angel with Cullen. 

Everyone in the unit fell silent, enthralled with the heavenly sounds of the men’s carols. Each feeling a touch warmer, and a year older as the men sang through to the end. Each giving the other a smile they returned their helmets in time for their Commanding officers to come inspect the troops.

Commander Greagoir and Commander Duncan marched through, eyeing each man and woman from the tip of their helmets to the shine on their boots, “men, we come with wonderful news.” Greagoir beamed, “the war is over! We’ll be shipping out in a couple days and it looks like you’ll be home just in time for Santinalia!” 

Booming applause and resounding cheers filled the night sky as the men celebrated the end of the nightmares. Cullen the most excited, to get home to his sisters and brother. Alistair nudged him in the side, “oh come now Culls, nothing exciting planned? What will you do once you get home?”

“Oh, I don’t know. My parents left Mia the farm and she’s going to need my help. It’s hard work and money isn’t easy these days.” Cullen ran his hands through his hair, the tight coils of golden spun about and bounced over his knuckles. “Why? You have something in mind?”

Grinning wider than a cat Alistair beamed, “of course I do! That voice of yours mate, and your looks. My looks, my voice. Come on, I can see it now!” Waving his hand before him, he was painting the image of a marquee sign, their name in lights. “Rutherford and Theirin, has a nice ring to it.”

“You can’t be serious,” Cullen chuckled as a mess hand came around distributing cups of hot chocolate.

“Bang on,” Alistair blew on the steaming cup, “think about it! Women, wine and enough money to keep your sister’s hands from rotting to stumps from all that hard work. Fifty/fifty and I won’t push you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Alistair’s offer was tempting, beyond tempting, “alright say I’m in. How do we…”

Chuckling Alistair wrapped his arm around Cullen, “I have a friend in show business. Don’t you worry one moment, we’ll be rich and famous as soon as we’ve landed and gotten some decent duds.”

Together they joined in the merriment of the evening, losing themselves to the joy of the holiday spirit and the knowledge they would be home to spent it with family and friends soon. 

Those next few days were a wash of hurried energies as they shipped men home by the carrier load. Until every last one was sitting in their living room or their family’s living room, rejoicing in the merriment the holiday brought. Cullen had nearly forgotten Alistair’s promise when his cell phone binged. 

“Really? We just get you back to ourselves and you’re still taking emails?” Mia scolded, hands thrust firmly upon her hips. Bits of flour from the freshly baking holiday loaf puffing about her waist.

Shaking his head, he smiled, “and miss your famous festive bread? Never.” Re-pocketing the phone he made a mental note to check it before bed. Tomorrow would be Santinalia morning, and he was excited to see nephew open his gifts. Gifts he had managed to scrounge up last minute on his way in. He hated admitting it, but he hadn’t had the thought to gather something up before returning. 

“Uncle Cully,” the little mopped head of ringlets tugged upon his shirt, “will you sing for me? I love when you sing.” Perfect little amber eyes smiled up at him as the young lad curled up on the couch next to Cullen. 

“For you, always,” Cullen fluffed the boy’s hair, before starting in on one of his favourite holiday classics. 

Once the evening was through and the dinner, carols and treats enjoyed, Cullen retired to the guest bedroom of his sister’s house. Flopping down upon the bed, a healthy mix of alcohol induced satisfaction upon his lips he took a quick peek at the email on his phone.

‘Cullen, got us hooked up with an agent, only a six-month deal but it’s a start. The guy is cut throat! Guaranteeing us at least a half dozen booked venues in the first month! We start in the new year. I’ve attached a schedule. We’re going to do this! We’re going to be able to take care of our families for life. Thanks man, I owe you. – Alistair Theirin.’

Shaking his head, he quickly fired off his response: 

No, I owe you. Without this job I don’t have much else going for me. Would be real nice to pay my family back for all the missed time and get a few hands at the farm. I’ll see you in the new year. Have a Merry Santinalia Alistair! – Cullen Rutherford

Placing the phone up he sighed heavily, it was a mixed blessing and while it would help the family he knew he was putting himself out there. ‘Small sacrifices,” he shrugged. Having already cleaned up, he slipped under the covers. 

His holidays flew by far faster than he had anticipated, and while Mia hadn’t committed to harassing him daily. She had begun bothering him about once a week. Being as polite as he could, he tried to maintain a straight face as she went on about the farm and the work load coming. Acknowledging her concerns the best he could he sighed, “I have something lined up. I’ll be driving to Denerim in a couple days and we’ll see where it goes from there. I promise you, I won’t become a burden.” 

“I never said you were a burden,” Mia grumped as she finished the last dish in the sink, “just a little help in exchange for a roof and food. Nothing major.”

Laughing warmly, he shook his head, “I keep my fair share up. You haven’t washed a single pair of my jeans, and you never will.” Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he gave her a warm hug, “my dearest sister, you worry far too much. Leave the worrying to the younger brother.” Planting a kiss upon the top of her head, giving a wiggle of his nose as her tightly coiled ringlets tickled him. 

“Go, get your butt prepared. You should pack, get your laundry done, have you gone shopping since you’ve been back? Maker the list…”

Placing his finger on her lips he laughed loudly, “yes mother, I am prepared. I will be sure to wear clean underwear before I leave as well.” Taking a quick step back he just missed her swipe at him. Throwing his hands up in the air he nodded, “you win, General, backing down now. Requesting permission to tuck tail between legs and run away.”

“Permission granted, Commander,” she snickered as she flicked the towel, striking his bottom as he scampered down the hall.


	2. Jingle All the Way

Driving down the highway, he had four hours to travel. Four hours of questioning whether or not this was a brilliant idea, or the worst thing he’d ever come up with. Why didn’t he just re-enlist? Serve perhaps as a reservist? Sighing, he turned the radio as loud as he could tolerate. Drowning out the thoughts that told him, he couldn’t possibly be good enough for this. Couldn’t possibly make more than a few coppers at the most. Humming along, he drove the scenic route. Seeing the fresh powdered snow sparkle and glisten upon the sides of the road, he couldn’t help but think of his nephew’s face come Santinalia morning. Presents wrapped neatly under the tree, bright red bows dashed with glitter. Everyone sitting by the fireplace, a roaring hearth as they sipped their coffee. Bran’s son had been a picturesque image of a heavenly angel. Handing each and everyone person a gift, waiting patiently for them to unwrap them before politely asking if he could get one of his own. Bran was beaming, proud to have raised a gracious boy. Cullen smiled and felt warm as he watched the road sign come up, ‘two hundred, thirty-seven kilometers till Denerim.’ Enjoying the drive, he let his mind linger over the Santinalia weekend, letting his worries drift away as the music and road stretched out before him. 

A little over two hours later and he pulled into Denerim City and to the small café Alistair wished to meet at. He was early, by half an hour and his stomach gurgled. Ordering himself something small to eat and a hot coffee, he sat in the corner booth, in direct line of the front door and ate. People bustled in and out, the baristas at the counter rushing about in a hurried flurry of cream and sugar, paper cups and steaming beverages. 

Sipping at his coffee, he was thankful for the richness and sweetness that hit his tongue. Months of army coffee could easily have been used as a form of torture. Thick, bitter and almost always burnt. Real coffee. By the Maker he had missed real coffee. Content to relax and revel in the pleasant aromas and his cup of java. 

“Commander Rutherford,” Alistair grinned as he strolled over to the corner booth, a shorter man beside him, “I’d like you to meet our booking agent, Zevran Ariani.”

Cullen rose and shook the man’s hand, extending an arm to the chairs about his table, “come, sit. Please, you’ll forgive me, I have never done anything like this before.” Rubbing at the base of his neck, he tried to grin through the nervous energy building in his core. 

“Do not fret,” Zevran smiled, pulling some papers from his brief case, “I have some papers to go over. I offer a tentative contract. Six months, and I only request twenty percent of your earnings. I won’t book you dinge bars, or shady hotels. Only the finest. If it doesn’t work out, you fulfill the contracted bookings and we split ways. No hard feelings,” setting the small stack of papers before Cullen he relaxed. “There is no immediate rush to sign. I offer my clients a chance to see me work. I’ll book you three, free gigs. No, take on my part. If you approve, and of course after you’ve read the contract, we can set about the details.” Easing back into his chair he calmly watched Cullen’s reaction. 

Alistair nodded, “come on Commander, please! It’s only three gigs, that’s it. If we like it, we sign. If not, we walk, and you can go about your life as you wish. No holds bar.”   
Alistair began fidgeting with the napkin upon the table. Coiling and uncoiling it as he silently prayed Cullen would agree. 

There was a moment of hesitation. Cullen, drew in another deep breath, coffee and confections swirl up into his nose to the point he could nearly taste the icing, “alright. If it all goes south at least I gave my effort.” 

Alistair nearly knocked over the table as he jumped for joy, “oh thank you! A thousand times thank you!”

Chuckling at Alistair’s burst of giggles, Cullen waved his hand, “at ease Corporal, we’re not there yet.”

Zevran provided Cullen with his information and a list of their first gigs. With the lists came their songs choices, something to fill an hour. Gripping Zevran’s hand firmly they shook before Zevran left the two new business partners alone. 

“We’re going to make it! We’re going to be huge!” Alistair was beaming, his infectious energy managing to even slip under Cullen’s harder exterior. “Oh, hey I have a flat nearby. Why don’t we go there, check out the songs online and get ourselves in order? A little practice won’t hurt!”

Cullen couldn’t argue that point and together they walked the half block to Alistair’s apartment, “its not much, but it’s mine.” Tossing his jacket on the coat rack, he kicked his boots off, “tea? Water? Beer? I’ve got pretty much everything.”

“I don’t want to impose. We should take a look at these songs, make our choices and do a little practicing.” Cullen flicked his wrist to see the time. “I have to get home at some point this evening.”

Alistair walked into the kitchen, collecting a bottle of beer he quickly twisted the cap off, “leave? It’s a four-hour drive. Stay the night, we can practice and then head home in the morning. No big deal.”

“You live alone?” Cullen carefully hung his jacket in the front entrance closet before bending down to untie his boots.

“Yeah,” Alistair chuckled again taking a sip from his beer he came around the corner and went to his desk, a large monitor and computer system set up, “sit on the couch if you’d like or pull up a chair. I’ll snag the songs from the list and chuck them on a play through. We can pick what works best for us and go from there.”

Settling into the couch he shot his sister a quick text message and together they went over their set list. Practicing and rehearsing for a bit, Cullen started to loosen up and began feeling more comfortable as the night wore on. It would be a couple days and they would play their first gig and Cullen wanted it to go smoothly. 

A calm night, sleeping on Alistair’s couch and Cullen was off just a little after breakfast. By the time he arrived home he had figured a way to make their distance work. Thankfully video message worked well and staying in touch they went over the few remaining details. By the time their gig day came, both men felt prepared and excited. 

Preforming on stage for Cullen was like a high from a strong drug. It was dizzying, nausea and sweat that careened into a weightless feeling of pure pleasure and intense joy. By the look on Alistair’s face he was swimming in the same sea and to both of their delights it seemed they had taken the crowd along with them. An hour went by quickly, almost too quickly for Cullen’s liking and by the time they finished their set they wanted more. 

“As I promised,” Zevran smiled, “two more free ones then we can negotiate a contract.” Walking them over to the manager of the hall he collected an envelop. 

“No, I think we’re good now, right Cullen?” Alistair followed the men outside the cool night air a wonderful reprieve from the stifling heat of the building.

Cullen simply nodded as the envelop was thrust into his hands, “then it’s settled. I’ll see you both at the next gig. I’ve sent along the papers to your emails. Look them over, get a lawyer to check them if you wish, I have nothing to hide.” Grinning Zevran patted both men on the shoulders, “well to show business boys. You two are going to go places. Oh yes, I can see your names in lights.” Waving his hand in the air about them, Zevran nodded one more time, snickering as he began to walk towards his car. “See you in a few days!”

Walking together they went to Cullen’s car, Cullen having picked Alistair up and brought him to the gig. “Maker’s Breath!” he exclaimed as he reached into the fat folded envelop. “I thought they would be some dollar bills, maybe some fives not hundreds!”

Alistair snatched it from him and as they got into the car, he locked the door and began to count, “There’s five grand here! Split in half… Maker!” 

Both men were laughing and smiling as they drove back to Alistair’s flat. Once inside they were cautious about the whole event. Going over each word in the document they agreed with the contract and printed out a copy. Signing and setting it up they both sat back, “perhaps we could one day be in lights.” Alistair sipped at his beer, a smile seemingly etched into his face.

“Perhaps, but we should focus on our work first. Good vocal warm ups, practice and a sound list.” Cullen began looking through the new set list.

Chuckling Alistair sighed, “you need to relax. Enjoy the ride while we have it. It won’t last forever.”


	3. God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen

Their next two gigs went the same, earning fat wallets and people coming to ask for autographs. It was a dream come true as Zevran booked them event after event, getting them into the sound studio and recording two albums. Having world famous composers and writers help them create unique music. It was a whirlwind for half of the year and when Zevran’s contract was up for renewal, the men didn’t hesitate to renew it. 

Event after event their fame grew and eventually Zevran was booking them on tv shows, and by the time Santinalia was a month away they were enjoying living the good life. “Hey Cullen?” Alistair grinned as he finished preening the last of his unruly ginger locks into a softened spiked front in the mirror.

“Yes, Al?” Cullen sighed working his own product in to soothe the tangled mess of golden curls that covered his head.

“Come out with me tonight. A night on the town, what do you say?” Smoothing his eyebrows out, he examined his chin for stubble, satisfied he turned his full attention to Cullen.  
Taking in hand his razor, Cullen began to work short, strokes about his neck, “out? Out where? We have shows we need to book. Remember? Zevran is taking the month off to visit family in Antiva.” 

“Right, right, Still, we need a night out come on. Please,” Alistair pouted as he caught Cullen’s amber hued eyes snap up to his own hazel rich eyes peering back. “Ah don’t give me that look. Come on!” In a sing song voice Alistair started to do a shuffling tap dance, “you owe me.”

Wiping the blade on the moist towel Cullen groaned, “fine, fine. Where are we going? What do I need to wear?”

Clapping his hands together Alistair began to rub them, “look good, just look good. You know, like you do.” Shaking his head, he sighed, “just be ready in fifteen minutes?” The question wasn’t if Cullen would be ready but if Cullen could hurry his actions.

“Twenty. I only just started to shave.” Rolling his eyes Cullen returned his focus to his grooming. 

Alistair groaned loudly, “spoil sport.”

“So, it is something then. Something you want to show me, but won’t ask because you’re afraid I’m shut it down. Spill it Theirin, what’s the plan?” 

Scrunching his face up, he threw his head back in defeat, “fine. It’s a new sister act that’s being put on in the World of Thedas club, you know that one. Reviews say they are fantastic, and if we could combine the acts…”

“Oh no, oh no, no, no.” Cullen stopped dead in his tracks, “we’ve been through this.”

Grumbling Alistair sighed, “fine can we just go and see it? Just enjoy an evening where we aren’t the entertainment?”

Chuckling Cullen nodded, “I believe we can do that.” Stopping again he patted his vest, “I have the train tickets. Zevran booked the train to get us home for the holidays. Just a slight detour he said. Didn’t say much more than that. Said if we didn’t like it to cancel and head home.”

“Great, perfect. Come on!” Alistair began pacing and he knew that bit of energy would cause Cullen to slow all the more, “we’ll miss the act!”

“Fine, fine,” Cullen rolled his eyes as he finished the last pass with the straight edge and began wiping his face clean, applying a soothing balm. “Pass me my dinner jacket.” Waving to the stand behind Alistair he spritzed a mist of cologne before slipping his jacket on. 

“FINALLY!” Alistair groaned as the made their way to the parking lot. 

Walking into the front doors of the establishment they enjoyed the red-carpet treatment. Cullen followed the server who sat them at the prime spot to see the show. As they took their seat, drinks were brought around just as the house lights dimmed. 

“Now presenting the Elven Sisters,” the over head speakers clicked off as the music began to play. Two women, roughly the same height and build came out from glimmering, sequined curtains. Matching strapless dresses, hitting the floor in a shocking burgundy. Their hair twisted, curled and elaborately pin a top their heads, were accentuated by glittery flowers in a matching rich fabric and shade. In their hands they each held, giant feathered fans. Stepping down the two stairs to the first tier of the stage they began their little song and choreography piece. 

Cullen was immediately entranced. His eyes locked upon the one with raven hair and lavender eyes. Her voice a wonderful alto that captured his full attention. Something that didn’t escape Alistair’s. Since they left the army, Alistair had been around. Had his fair share of opportunities to find Mrs. Right. None of which could tolerate his childish antics and punishing work schedule. But Cullen, he had been married to his work. Spending every extra moment on song choices, writing his own music, and training. While he was a large man coming from the army, now he was a firm, and toned mass of muscle. Alistair could barely keep up with Cullen’s work out routines and some days all together gave up.   
Now he was seeing a side of Cullen he’s never seen before. The man’s cheeks were dusted with a faint air of flush as the ebony haired woman spun and sang her tune. Her skirt billowing as she twirled to the music and their act. “She’s very good,” Alistair leaned forward to speak to Cullen as his eyes caught the other woman. Her crimson locks, and smoky grey eyes finding his and he was instantly drowning in the deepest end of the pool. 

“She sure is swell,” Cullen sighed, not paying Alistair any mind as the music came to a stop. People cheered and clapped. Cullen stood and offered them an applause, and was promptly followed by Alistair. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Elven Sisters,” the announce chimed again and another roar of cheers sounded through. 

“I guess we missed their whole act,” Alistair plunked down and grumped at Cullen. “Mr. Perfect had to fix his noodle hair.”

Cullen went to say something when one of the managers came over, “Mr. Rutherford, Mr. Theirin, would you be willing to speak with the Elven Sisters? They saw you here and well, they’re fans. They’d like your opinion on their act.”

“Send them over,” Alistair piped up before anyone Cullen could shoo the man away. 

Cullen shook his head, “we have to be on that train tonight. The last one leaves in two hours. Don’t get too comfortable.” 

“Me? Comfortable? Why with that domineering presence, I shall never be comfortable,” Alistair snickered watching as Cullen rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” the raven-haired beauty grinned as she extended her hand to Cullen, “Kiera Lavellan, it’s a true pleasure to meet you.”

“You won’t think that for long,” Alistair chuckled as Cullen shot him a look. “I’m …”

“Oh, we know who you are,” the other woman giggled, “my name is Neira Surana, pleasure is all mine.” Taking Alistair’s hand in hers she licked at her ruby painted lips. 

“Come, sit. I’m sorry for his manners. He can sing but we’re still working on house breaking him,” Cullen grinned as Alistair flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. 

After several more awkward greetings and an interesting explanation on their last name difference, Cullen found himself taken with Kiera. “You wanted our opinion on the show?”   
“Yes! You two are so incredible in bringing back the old ways. Singing, dancing, all that jazz. We’d like to do the same. Sort of a throw back to Rosemary Clooney.” Kiera snuggled in a bit closer.

Alistair grinned and leaned over to Neira, “do you see what I see?” Turning to see the woman smile and nod, he motioned to the dancing floor, “perhaps a bit of time for them?”  
“You read my mind,” Niera sighed, “oh sister,” she waited for Kiera to raise her head, “I’m going to dance with Alistair. Just one song, I know we need to freshen up for the next act.”

Kiera paid her little attention and faintly nodded. Niera let Alistair take her in her arms, “after this what are your plans? I’m sure you didn’t come here to hear us perform the same act twice.”

“Heading to a possible gig. Taking the train, then, no idea.” Swaying with her softly to the music he sighed, “would it be rude of me to say this is absolutely wonderful.”

Giggling, Niera shook her head, “not even a little bit. And look,” tipping her chin to where the two sat she grinned, “we aren’t the only ones.”

Chuckling Alistair sighed, “he deserves happiness, but he’s so caught up in the work. It’d take a real miracle to get him to move on her.”

Niera tightened up in his arms, “you may have one… damnit.”

“What? What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?” Alistair instinctively went to hold her tightly to his chest.

“We’re in a bit of trouble,” sighing Niera danced them to a corner, away from the open floor, “we had an issue with out landlord you see and now he’s sent a goon to come for us. Look,” lilting her head she tried to remain calm. “We need to get out of here, and quick.”

Alistair remembered the tickets to the train and nodded, “get your sister, cousin, whatever and get whatever you need. Get to the train station.” Pulling the train tickets from his pocket he smiled, “we’ll see you there.” At that moment he was thankful Cullen had passed them over on the ride to the show. Giving her a careful push he returned to their table, “Ms. Lavellan, Niera needs you in the back.”

“Oh, thank you!” Rising quickly, she hurried towards their dressing room.

“What did you do?” Cullen groaned looking at Alistair as his eyes tracked the man Neira had pointed out. “Don’t get us into trouble, so close to Santinalia!”

“I’m not, ish.” Alistair gave a half cockeyed grin. “Come with me, please.”

Knowing he was out matched, Cullen rose and followed Alistair to the back rooms. “Why are we…”

“Go,” Alistair opened the door and entered the changing room of the girls, helping them heave luggage out the window and into a waiting cab. When he turned to see Cullen standing there he smiled, “could be worse. I could ask you to dress in drag with me and preform their number.”


	4. Blue Santinalia

“You gave them our tickets!” Cullen groaned as he drove them towards the train station.

“Don’t be mad. It’s Santinalia after all! The season of love, and giving and kindness, in the Maker’s name.” Alistair was half pleading with Cullen to see his side as they turned down the road and into the station. 

Grumbling Cullen sighed, “fine, just… grab a bag.”

Pulling their luggage Cullen went to the counter, “two tickets please.” Paying he scowled Alistair, “those tickets were nearly three hundred dollars.”

“I’ll make it up to you, promise. By the end, you’ll thank me!” Alistair boarded the train and helped Cullen lug the baggage aboard. “Smile, you ogre!”

Gritting his teeth, they stumbled to their private coach room, “smile? How am I supposed to smile when you’re acting like a lunatic behind my back!”

Alistair stowed his luggage bag overhead and clicked the bin shut, “listen here partner. You need to pull your head out of all this,” waving about the train he pointed his finger in Cullen’s face. “When you finally stick your face out there. When whatever is left of you, gets around to whatever is left out there, what’s left to be gotten won’t be worth getting whatever is left of you!”

Cullen snorted as he tucked his baggage in his locker, “Al, you’ve lost your damn mind. It’s those girls, isn’t it? Those Elven Sisters.”

Blushing red, Alistair coughed, “I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about. Not a thing!”

Groaning Cullen ran his hand through his hair, “let’s just get something to eat. The refreshment cart should be one up.” 

“I’ll buy!” Alistair clapped him on the back and led the way. 

Walking the thin halls of the train they made their way to the refreshment cart. Sitting at a little booth along the wall, Cullen and Alistair started looking through the little menu. As they began to pick through the items and make their decision Alistair caught sight of the two women as they came through the doors. Waving them over he saw Cullen scrunch his face, “knew it.” Quickly hushing him, Alistair stood to let the girls into his side of the booth, taking a seat beside Cullen.

“Thank you so much Mr. Theirin,” Niera sighed, “that was uncomfortable, and we really sincerely appreciate the help.”

“Not at all,” Alistair grinned, slapping Cullen on the shoulder he was half snickering as he spoke, “but it was really my dear partner here, Cullen. He’s such a caring, kind man. Truly tore his heart to see such a horrible thing come to such talented, lovely women,”

Cullen was about to say something when Kiera reached across the table and took Cullen’s hands into hers, “oh thank you so much! We truly appreciate it, immensely!” Giving his hands a firm squeeze, she smiled and then she calmly reached for a menu, “we’re starving! I hope you don’t mind if we join you for dinner? It’s been such an insane day.”

“Not at all,” grinned Alistair as he watched Cullen’s collar brighten to a deep crimson. “We’d love to dine with you.” Licking his lips, he smiled as Niera tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, “tell me something. Where do you ladies plan on going? Any plans on this train journey?”

Letting a giggle from her lips Kiera smiled brightly, “we have a gig for the holidays. The ski resort, Skyhold. The owners their booked us, sight unseen. Said he just wanted something fresh and festive.”

Niera nodded along, “we’ve got a list of carols, and some of our own routine to sing. It’s going to be wonderful.” Grinning ear to ear, her cheeks began to tint a subtle pink, “perhaps you would both grace us with another viewing? Without the rushed exit, of course.”

Cullen was once again about to say something when Alistair chimed in, “we’d love to! We hadn’t any plans and I’d personally heard the skiing in Skyhold was the best in Fereldan. As a good Fereldan boy I’d be foolish not to give it a try.” Elbowing Cullen under the table he gave a subtle lift of his eyebrows, “right Cullen? If only for one night.”

Rubbing his ribs and easing a gush of air from his lungs to hide the stinging throb of Alistair’s pointy elbow he grinned, “of course. Why not. It will be…” catching Kiera’s vibrant eyes watching him, he swallowed hard, “perfect.” 

They ate and chatted away, Alistair was tickled pink that Cullen was getting along with Kiera and she seemed genuinely interested in him as well. They chatted away until they arrived at their destination, the sleepy village of Haven at the base of the Frostback Mountain. Night was beginning to settle in and Cullen was looking forward to sleep. 

Alistair aided the women in securing a taxi, and loading their bags in the back. Leaving Cullen to struggle with their bags. Grumpy, tired and irritated Cullen climbed into the front seat of the taxi, “Skyhold sir, and as quickly as you can.” 

Traveling down the road, they arrived quickly, and Cullen couldn’t be more thankful as they drove through the main gates into the front entrance way. “Where’s all the snow?” he heard Cullen in the back gasp as the taxi came to a stop. Reaching into his pocket he paid the man before helping pull the luggage from the trunk. “Let’s just get inside. Either way, I’m exhausted,” Cullen sighed as they headed into the front entrance. At the check in desk they were faced with a slim woman, her face tired as she clicked away on her computer. 

“We’re the Elven Sisters, we’re here to check in. We were hired to entertain the guests for the holidays,” Kiera smiled widely and was very pleasant as she dug through her purse.  
Before the woman behind the desk could speak a soft, male voice called to them, “Elven Sisters? Ah, yes. I hired you,” turning everyone looked at the older gentleman. His dark mahogany hair flecked with streaks of silver was tied back upon his head, a thick beard covering most of his face, well groomed and neat. His eyes danced as he smiled, deep, dark eyes nearly as dark as coal shining at them. “My name is…”

“General Duncan!” Alistair snapped to attention as he stood in the doorway.

“At ease,” Duncan laughed, “its been a while since anyone has called me that.” Turning back to the girls his shoulders slumped forward, “I have bad news. We haven’t had snow yet and our lodge is empty. Without snow, I fear we may…”

“Duncan don’t be fatalistic,” another gentleman came around the corner and wrapped his arms around the man, planting a tender kiss upon his cheek, “it won’t do your health any good.”

Cullen had just then walked into the room, dropping his bag his eyes flew wide. Snapping to attention his voice broke as he squealed, “General Greagoir!”

Now both men stood laughing, “I never expected this to happen,” Greagoir snickered as he walked over to where Cullen stood, firmly set in salute, “at ease. We’re all civvies now.”  
“Right, right,” Cullen nervously relaxed. “What are you doing here? You own this?”

Chuckling faded into a weary sigh as the man raked through his heavily salt and peppered hair, “we do. Sadly, as Duncan said, if we don’t get snow soon. We might not own it for much longer.” Wiping a smiled back to his face he shook his head, “I’m sorry ladies, we can’t ask you to perform to an empty room.”

“No, no,” Kiera held up her hands, “we’ll stay on. Snow may come tomorrow, and you’ll be packed. We could use the time to rehearse and perhaps try out a few new ideas or songs.”

Alistair’s face lit up, an idea itching at his tongue, tickling his mind, “that sounds like a perfect idea, right Cullen? We have some new ideas we’re been workshopping but nothing we’ve openly tried. Perhaps we could join you ladies. No charge to you both Generals.”

Cullen stood, stupid in his place, absently nodding along with Kiera and Alistair. He was hearing the conversation, that much he was aware of, but his brain was elsewhere. Duncan and Greagoir, together, owning a ski resort, together. Blinking multiple times, he still couldn’t register it. He only clued back in to full attention when he heard Duncan speaking about the villa, “we have no internet and cell phone service up here is limited, at best. The young ones, millennials love the ‘unplugged,’ feature of our resort. It’s a hot destination, when we have snow.” Sighing the man looped his fingers around Greagoir’s, “we’re talking too much. You are all tired, and sleep is important.” Pointing over to where Cullen was standing he let out a chuckle, “Commander Rutherford over there looks particularly white. Long day, solider?” 

“Uh, yes, yes.” Cullen rubbed at his neck, thinking somehow the tug of his hand would jar his brain back to the moment. “I would appreciate a place to rest right now.” Following Duncan down the halls, the group were given two rooms. 

Cullen thanked them again and offered him a bill from his jacket pocket, “no, not for old serving mates,” Duncan smiled handing him the key. “Get some rest, breakfast is between nine and eleven in the morning. We work things a little later here.” Giving him a final tip of his head, Duncan left them to their rooms. 

Cullen went straight to the bed, flopping down heavily he was thankful the mattress was soft and the blankets thick. Despite the lack of snow, it was still bitterly cold out and he was getting a chill from lack of sleep. 

“Can we?” Alistair clasped his hands tightly together, hovering over Cullen.

Grunting he opened an eye to see Alistair’s pleading face, “can we what? Sleep? I’d very much like to sleep.”

Sitting upon Cullen’s bed Alistair started to whine, “oh please, please!”

Letting out a whine of his own Cullen grumbled, “Maker’s breath Al just spit it out already! I want to sleep damnit!”

Grinning Alistair began to bounce, “wonderful! I say we save this resort! Come on, bring the show up here, make a big thing about it! Even put it on tv, get the old T.E.M.P.L.A.R unit together and celebrate the Generals! Come, on, please! We have the connections, and…” looking about he nodded, “I’ll foot the whole bill. Not a single copper from you or the resort.”

Smiling back Cullen nodded, “you know, for once in the last twenty-four hours Al, I think that is the best idea you’ve had. Let’s do it big! New routines, new songs and a big surprise with the old crew. Don’t say a word to the General. The Elven Sisters could be a great add on to our act!” Leaning up on his elbow he took Alistair’s outstretched hand and shook it, “tomorrow, we’ll make the calls.”


	5. Baby Its Cold Outside

Cullen groaned long and loud as he rolled over, the sun softly filtering in through the edges of the curtains. “What time is it?” Rubbing at his eyes he felt as if he’d aged a hundred years over night. His mouth was dry and his hair a ruffled mess. He had been so tired, he hadn’t washed, or taken to his evening grooming. 

“It’s a little past nine. You slept in, unheard of,” Alistair snickered as he picked up the phone from it’s cradle upon the nightstand, “I’m going to start the calls, since you’re awake now.”

Rolling up, Cullen nodded, “ya, ya. I… Maker,” running his hands down his face he yawned again, “let me try to clean up here first, alright Al?”

Alistair leaned back, setting the phone down, “best to let you eat as well, I suppose. The Elven Sisters are practicing in the dinning room. They’ve wheeled the piano up from storage. I spent the better part of this morning trying to tune it. It sounds better, but I believe it’s still off a bit.” 

Cullen registered the words as his head came back from his groggy state. Collecting his toiletry items from his bag, he dipped into the bathroom, “they have a piano? Well that’s one less thing we’ll have to have carted up here.” Washing his face, brushing his teeth, he gave his hair a look over in the mirror. Rinsing the sink, Cullen grabbed a towel and gave his hair a quick wash. Restyling it, he finally came out of the bathroom, Alistair sitting impatiently upon his bed. “What?”

“Nothing, you golden Adonis you,” Alistair chuckled, seeing Cullen slowly flush a warm pink. “I’m only teasing, I fawn over my own hair nearly as much as you.”

Rolling his eyes, Cullen went to his bag and began tugging free some clothing, “you plan on critiquing my selection of shirt and pant? Or perhaps my choice of underwear?” 

Alistair burst into a fit of giggles as he waved his hands, “Maker no, but now it is tempting. Come on, put a move on it.” Fluffing his own hair again in the mirror he sighed, “she’s breathtaking, isn’t she?” His mind wandered to Niera Surana, the crimson haired beauty had captivated him and now he was eager to get to know her.

“She is,” Cullen’s mind wandered to Keira Lavellan, her rich coils of ebony and swirling pools of violet eyes tugged at him. He too wanted to get to know her better. 

Laughing Alistair spun around, “well make a move man, we have precious little time here.”

“Were it so simple,” mockingly Cullen held his hand out to Alistair, “why hello, I’m Cullen Rutherford, and I wish to ravish you. Mind and body.” Rolling his eyes, he sighed, “or do you prefer the, ‘just one night, I swear I’m not that bad.’ Line?”

“Ouch,” Alistair clutched his chest, “going for the knife in the chest, today are we?” Looking at his wrist watch he poked Cullen in the ribs as Cullen was tugging a fresh sweater over his head, “you’ll make us late this time. Can’t say I did it now.” Sticking his fingers in his ears he began chanting, “what sorry, can’t hear you. La la, la, not listening.”

“Real mature,” Cullen snorted as he tucked his sweater shirt into his pants, “let’s go.” 

“FINALLY!” Alistair threw his hands up, doing a half dance as he followed Cullen out the door. 

“Come on now Kiera,” Niera groaned as she lay under the stack of thick down filled blankets, “its so nice and warm.” 

Kiera groaned as she tugged the blankets off her, “just because you’re my cousin doesn’t mean I’m going to be any easier on you! Now get up! We have rehearsal and I’d like to eat before hand!” Dumping the blankets on her bed she returned to her makeup bag. 

Snorting Niera rose up on her elbows, “Kiera!” 

“No! We have a job to do, regardless of a packed house or not! Bad habits breed bad routines, and we won’t survive in this cut-throat world. Now, get up and get ready. We’re heading to breakfast in fifteen minutes!” 

Rolling out of bed, Niera sat beside Kiera, “fine. Tell me something first, dear big sister/cousin. What do you think of our two new friends?” Bumping Kiera’s elbow, she giggled loudly as Kiera drew a long wiggly line with her eyeliner. 

“Ugh,” Kiera groaned fumbling for a makeup removal cloth in her bag. “Niera!” Dabbing at her face she shook her head, “they seem nice enough. I’m lost as to why you are asking. We’re here to do a job, if you want their autograph ask and be done with it before it becomes awkward.”

Niera’s face fell, “are you literal right now? Seriously? Creator’s help me.” Setting her bottles and lotions out she began to tend to her morning routine. “No, Kiera. I mean, the younger one. Alistair,” she sighed the name as she brushed her hair, “he’s perfection.” 

Giggling Kiera corrected the winged look of her right eye, “little sister, he’s a child. But then again that would be your type.” Putting her make up in the bag she gave herself another look over, “I can’t help but admit I do find Cullen something wonderful to look at. I doubt he’d be interested in someone like me. He could easily have his pick of the herd any day.”

Finishing her hair Niera began to snicker, “oh, the thick, pretty one. You would like him. He’s seems rather stern, perhaps a bit weathered.” 

“Weathered!” Keira’s gasp made her jump up from her chair, betraying her as she tried to return to a calm. Rushing to the standing closet she began to pick through her dresses.  
“Oh, I knew it!” Niera clapped, “I knew it!” 

Kiera turned, a black pencil skirt and red blouse in her hand, “no, not at all.” Pulling the items off the hangers she began to dress. 

Niera was quick to finish her simple nude base and joined her by the closet, “oh, the perfect big sister is losing her edge. Falling for a pretty blonde boy,” seeing Kiera blush brightly she snickered, “yes, yes!”

“Hush,” Kiera swatted at her, “I’m starving, hurry up.”

Alistair dug into his breakfast as they quietly sat down in the dinning room. Greagoir and Duncan were busy cleaning and moving about tables to open up the stage along the back wall. “Have you seen the sisters this morning?” Alistair asked Duncan as he walked by.

“Not yet, but we haven’t finished the stage set up. They should be eating and then going through their routine.” Duncan smiled warmly as he continued to sweep the floor.

“I’ll go make some calls now, before the girls come out to do their piece,” Cullen rose as he dabbed the napkin at his lips, “be back in a sec.” 

Cullen paced over to the front desk, “is there a phone I can use that will call out? Any long-distance charges, will be covered by me, I swear.” Placing his hand over his heart, he smiled brightly at the young desk clerk. 

She smiled brightly, a young girl no older than fourteen, “sure thing sir.” Getting up she had him follow her to a hallway, away from the main entrance and through to the kitchen, “Mr. Duncan said to let you use the phone in here if you need to. He figured you’d want to use it.” 

“Thank you,” digging in his pocket he handed the young girl a folded ten-dollar bill, “here, for your trouble and Merry Santinalia.” Turning back to the phone he made a quick call to Zevran, “hey Zev, ya I know you’re on vacation. Can I just ask a quick favor? Do you have anyone you can call a favour on and get me on a national news network or something?”

Zevran was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, “I can call a favour. Mind on telling me why you want to use this favour?”

“Old Generals we told you about, they own this little resort and it’s in trouble. We’d like to help save it, throw a big show up here and bring in a surprise.” Cullen was beaming as he spoke, excited to go through with this plan.

“I see no better use for this then. You’ll have it. Can I contact you at this number? Or better yet, have him contact you?”

“Of course! Just be sure he doesn’t say anything to the owners. Nothing, you hear.” Cullen peeked around the corner to see if anyone was listening.

“Done, my friend. Now, if you’ll excuse me there are some lovely appetizers and drinks awaiting me.” 

“Of course, Zev. Have a Merry Santinalia, we’ll see you in the new year.” Cullen hung up the phone and crept around the corner, no one there. Returning to the phone he called their prop people, wardrobe teams and makeup artists. Offering them all a flat check for the event and going into details. 

Picking at the platter of cheese Alistair sighed. He was content to the calm and quiet, not the usual frantic pace Cullen pushed them to. He finally had a chance to breathe. Popping another cube of rich mozzarella in his mouth he smiled. It was then he saw the girls come into the room and he couldn’t help the grin that spread from one ear to the next as he watched Niera sashay across the floor. Sitting back, he relaxed as they set up, placing their music in the sound system and making sure to get to their marks. He’d done it himself a thousand times in the year since he began his career in show business. Each time he basked in the wave of energy that fed him through the performance. Intoxicating highs that nothing else could top as he hit every note, and every mark set out. Now he was enjoying seeing the same look in her eyes. The steady build of self-indulgent ecstasy. 

It was a new routine, and he enjoyed the spunk and flare the women possessed as they went about their song and dance. When they finished they waved over to him and he eagerly waved them to come sit with him. “That’s a fantastic act, a real great piece,” he smiled as he pushed his plate forward to share with them.

“Thank you,” Niera blushed as she took a cube of cheese, “my only weakness, cheese.”

Kiera rolled her eyes, “where is your partner? I thought he’d be here to watch the performance.” There was a soft frown upon her lips as she spoke.

“Cullen? He went to make some phone calls. Always the business man. Which reminds me,” leaning in he smiled, “how do you ladies feel about working with us on some new routines? Maybe even a song or two?”

Niera lit up, “oh that sounds wonderful!” 

Kiera thought it over, before coming to the same conclusion, “it would be really wonderful to learn from you guys. It would be an honor.” She reached her hand out to shake Alistair’s and he returned it with a firm shake. 

Niera held her hand out next and when Alistair took it, she felt lightning ripple through her, “a real pleasure,” she sighed.

Bringing her hand to his lips, Alistair grinned again her knuckles, “the pleasure is all mine, my lady.”

Cullen walked into the room, seeing Alistair’s bold advance on the younger sister he shook his head. Walking over, his shoulders squared back he cleared his throat, “I do apologize for interrupting. Did Alistair get around to asking you about…”

“They’ve already agreed,” Alistair cut him off, as he glared at Cullen, “care to join us for lunch and some brain storming?”

“Yes, please sit with us,” Kiera smiled, pulling the chair beside her out.


	6. Peace on Earth

“Add a kick here,” Alistair spun and did a flourish before extending his leg up, kicking a pointed toe up over his head, “then, one, two, three,” he did a quick step and stopped. “How do you feel about that?” 

Niera giggled, “I’m almost embarrassed to say you are more flexible then I am.”

“Not even close,” Alistair grinned as he bent down to pluck the towel off the edge of the stage. Dabbing at his face he chuckled, “you didn’t answer my question. How to you feel about the routine?”

Smiling she nodded, “I’ve never done a solo dance before. I think it’s wonderful.” 

“How about a partner routine?” Extending his hand, Alistair felt his stomach flutter when her soft fingers graced his palm. Pulling her near him, he began to sway to the soft notes coming from the stereo system. “By the Maker, but you are beautiful,” he purred in her ear as the sweet Santinalia carol filter through the air, enveloping them. 

Lost in his essence, Niera sighed, “you are too sweet.” 

“I am being honest, nothing more.” Chuckled Alistair as he spun her about, dipping her down and then returning to their hold. “I didn’t get to explain the plan to you and I apologize. I may have been distracted.” Bringing her hand to his lips he pressed a tender kiss upon each of her fingers, “I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Niera sighed as his lips brushed her knuckles, “you are something incredible, and tempting.”

“Just tempting?” His eyes lit up as he caught hers. “More than tempting, I see.”

Her face dropped, “but what about…” peeking around she collapsed into his arms, “as much as I’d enjoy this, want this, we can’t.”

Holding her in his arms he chuckled, “can’t? I don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“It’s Kiera,” drawing circle with her finger tip against Alistair’s chest she sighed, “she’s impossible! Always pushing to rehearse, to get better, to do the best we can. She never lets me have any fun.” 

Sighing, Alistair nodded, “sounds like Cullen.”

Both immediately shot back, grins upon their faces, “I have an idea!”

Cullen stood at the train station, a clipboard in his hand as he went over the directions and manifest of crew and equipment. He’d arrived half an hour before the train was due in and now he was directing all the people he brought to the resort. “There’s no cell service up at the resort. We’re performing Santinalia eve. If you don’t want to participate, you won’t face any penalty, and I’ll cover your train home.” Standing before the group of people he saw wide smiles, “this is a charity. To help out two retired Generals, so they can continue to live out their retirement. I appreciate every one of you, and what you’re doing here. It means a lot to me personally.” 

“Mr. Rutherford!” A young man came rushing up to him, “when we get to the chalet, I have someone you need to speak with.”

“Then let’s get moving!” Cullen smiled helping load equipment into cars.

As they drove to the chalet the young man informed him of the network he was sent from and that he was going to write up a blog and article for the event. Cullen once again informed him there was limited, if any at all, internet and the young man waved his hand, “I’ll just drive back down, it’s what I’m paid to do.” 

Arriving inside the man handed him the phone number, “call and ask for Varric Tethras, he’ll get you set up.”

Taking the number Cullen went to use the phone. Making the call, he listened intently. “Hello, yes, I’d like to speak to Mr. Tethras. Oh, he’s not in. Alright could I leave a message? Yes, it’s Cullen Rutherford, could he call me back?” Rattling off the phone number written on the phone he thanked the voice on the other line and hung up. 

“Everything alright, Rutherford?” Greagoir came around the corner, “it seems we have an influx of entertainers walking through our front doors. Your work?”

“Guilty. Since your resort is empty, I spoke with Duncan. He didn’t mind me bringing our people up here to work on some new routines and for the use of your stage and rooms, we’re going to through a one time only Santinalia Eve presentation.” Cullen stood tall, trying to remain as calm as he could. 

“I see,” Greagoir smiled, “if that’s what you’d like, I won’t say no. After all, I do love your guys stuff.” Patting Cullen on the shoulder he sighed, “walk with me?” 

Taking him around the back to the stables, Greagoir pulled an apple from his jacket and held it out for an ivory horse to carefully snack upon, “it’s all coming undone. I sent in my papers.”

“You re-enlisted? At your age?” Cullen’s eyes blew wide as he watched the horse pick at the juicy piece of fruit. 

Patting the horse’s nose, Greagoir sighed, “I have little choice. This season has been quiet and we’re nearly reaching Santinalia. Our busiest season, and our rooms are empty.” Sighing heavily, he couldn’t bare to look at Cullen as he spoke, “Duncan and I have sunk everything into this place. Our retirement funds, pensions, every last copper we own.” 

“Then let me help, please sir.” Cullen went to reach for the old General’s arm but just stopped short, “our show will draw some in. It’s the least we can do for you, please.”

Chuckling Greagoir handed the last of the apple to the mare, “I don’t have much choice. I’m not a young man anymore, and this old dog doesn’t like to learn new lessons. I appreciate the thought and the effort, Rutherford. Know that much at least.” Wiping his hands upon his pant leg, he smiled at Cullen, “best to get inside, your partner is working on routines.” Greagoir disappeared inside the stables leaving Cullen alone.

Tucking his hands into his pockets he kicked at a few stones while he walked around the chalet. He needed a moment to think. To gather the resolve to get this done without caving in and telling the surly old man. 

“Everything alright Cullen?” Kiera’s voice broke his concentration as he came around a small crop of juniper bushes, all wrapped in burlap. Looking up he chuckled, “I’ve had better days, then again I’ve had worse. Suppose it won’t do me any good to complain either way.” 

“Have you eaten yet?” coming up beside him she carded her arm through his, looping around his elbow, “come. We can make some sandwiches in the kitchen.”

Leading him to the kitchen she was quiet as he collected items from the fridge and began making a couple sandwiches.

“Have you had a chance to see the set ideas and songs Alistair handed out this morning to us? They’re very well thought of.” Taking a seat at the island Kiera watched him work.   
“It’ll be even better once the stage company gets set up. It’ll be a real show then,” Cullen grinned slicing up some onions.

“A show? I thought it was just going to be the four of us,” taking the glass Cullen had offered her, she plunked some ice down into the glass and filled it with fresh water.   
Finishing layering the sandwiches he cut them in half, “I thought Alistair told you what was going on?”

“Not in so many words. Perhaps you can enlighten me, while we eat.” Taking the sandwich, she waited for him to join her.

Sitting across from her, he smiled, “we are bringing our stage company up here. Great room to rehearse some new acts, perhaps even write some new ones. We’ll see where it goes. There’s supposed to be snow soon, so we might not get too much work done.” 

Kiera nodded as she nibbled at her sandwich. “You really want to add us to your show?” 

“Definitely! You girls have a great act, incredible chemistry…” his eyes locked with hers and for a moment the sandwich wasn’t going down quite right. He felt the heat curl up the back of his neck and he had to take a healthy gulp of water to cool himself. 

“Just like you and Alistair, am I right?” she too had felt the coil of warmth blossom under her skin. Maker, because Cullen was something incredible to look at. Strapping, broad shoulders and thick, toned arms. Yet with the strength and size of him, his voice was soft. Gentle and soothing. His eyes were windows to his soul and she felt at home within those deep amber rich pools.

Chuckling Cullen shook his head, “we’re not related. Brothers through war, brothers through service perhaps. Alistair very much could be my young, annoying brother,” sighing he remembered Alistair’s argument about his obsession with work. Perhaps there was something to it and before him was a stunning wonder of a woman. Voluptuous curves, on a slender frame would have made any man weak at the knees. But it wasn’t her figure he admired, or the thing that was giving him the feeling that his feet were being kick out from under him. It was her smile, her bubbly, yet commanding presence. Those violet eyes that seemed to dance when she giggled and warmed when they met his. 

“That’s true family,” Kiera laughed, “always driving you insane. Especially with antics that you are left cleaning up after. Like a mother hen.”

“I take it, that is regularly thrown at you?”

“Constantly,” Kiera rolled her eyes and sighed. “Thank you for lunch.”

Rising Cullen took the dishes and put them in the sink full of hot water. Scrubbing away he began cleaning up the small mess they’d made, “my pleasure.”

“Let me help with that,” Kiera rolled up her sleeves and went to dig into the sink full of suds. As her hands slipped into the water, Cullen went to protest, and their fingers entwined under a cascade of bubbles. Turning to apologize both were breathless, as they stood just brushing against each other. Cullen stammered out an apology as Kiera began to blush, all the way to the tips of her ears. 

Impulse overroad intelligence as Cullen leaned down. He paused, some part of his brain taking control. Kiera made up for it. Pulling her hands from the water she reached up to loop her hands behind his neck and pull him towards her. Slanting her lips, she breathed in sharp and deep at the sudden friction of him against her. He felt so wonderfully right, and it was almost too much and not enough as he returned her vigor. He wrapped his arms around his waist, wet soapy bubbles slopping to the floor. 

“Excuse me,” Duncan chuckled, standing in the doorway, “I would allow you to continue but I do require the use of my kitchen.”

Cullen and Kiera leaned back, still in their half embrace, “forgive me, it’s my fault,” they both uttered before giggling and fully separating. 

Snickering under his breath Duncan shook his head, “go on, get out of here.”


	7. I’ll Be Home With Bells On

Alistair was working through the new routines as the stage hands began piecing together back drops and stage sets. Each one routine requiring costumes, sheet music and a scene change. It was a flurry of work as they tried to fill at least two hours worth of time. It was only a week till Santinalia Eve and they were busting their tails working on perfecting everything. Their poor seamstress was working overtime to fine tune costumes. Dancers icing their feet every night with the intense training and working schedule.   
This routine of dancing, singing, and construction continued for three days before they were given a day’s break. Most of the cast and crew went down to Haven and went shopping. Sending care packages back to their loved ones and letters to family. Cullen had gone to extremes to ensure everyone from the production would be on flights, trains, buses and cabs back to their family by Santinalia morning. 

Alistair was sitting with him at the piano, going over a song that was giving them trouble. “Perhaps it’s the pitch. Maker I’m stuck!” Alistair slammed his hand on the top of the piano. 

“Move over,” Cullen patted him on the back and began reading the sheet music. “Why don’t we try it in a changed tempo? Slow it down.” Plucking the keys, he slowed the speed of the song by half and played it through, humming along. “How does that sound?” 

Alistair had his eyes closed and a smile upon his face, “that was perfect! Maker how come I didn’t think of that.”

“Too close to it.” Cullen sighed penciling in the change at the top of the paper, “this is going to be perfect. Now if only Varric would call me back.” 

“Try calling him again, we’re good here.” He’s spotted Niera coming into the room and instantly his cheeks grew warm.

Cullen hadn’t paid any attention as he got up and went to the phone in the back office. Picking up the phone he dialed in, “yes, Mr. Tethras. It’s Cullen Rutherford calling.” Sighing he put his hand on his chest, “thank you, I’ll wait.”

Kiera walked into the room with Niera and Alistair, seeing them dancing and singing away. She chuckled to herself before heading to the hall. She was hoping to call her mother and wish her an early Merry Santinalia. Picking up the hall phone she could hear Cullen’s voice.

“Yes, we’re going to throw an original piece here. Costumes, music, original and classic Santinalia songs. Only on Santinalia Eve.” 

Another voice, gruffer spoke up as she cupped her hand over the receiver, “Maker’s breath, that’ll draw in thousands of dollars. We could do a sponsorship deal, get a tv crew up there, live stream it for a price even. You would easily make a killing!” 

Kiera felt disgusted and couldn’t bare to hear a moment more. Setting the phone back in it’s cradle she walked to her room. 

Cullen finished his conversation, “no, Mr. Tethras, we’re not doing this for our pockets. We’re doing this for the Generals and their business. I’m just looking for a little spot to reach out to some of the old crew. We’d like to get as many as possible to Skyhold, surprise the old men for an extra special Santinalia.” Cullen smiled knowing what little time they had. 

“Suit yourself. I have a spot tomorrow night, it’s cutting it close, but we can fit you in for a short piece. Got a song you can sing for us? People love your music and a song piece would help sell your message.” 

“Ya, consider it done. Where do I go?” Cullen tapped a pen on a pad of paper, scribbling down the address as Varric casually rattled it off. “Alright, tomorrow night, on air at six. I’ll be at the studio by four.” 

“Good, we’ll need to get you into hair and makeup. Possibly wardrobe too. Then on air. See you then.” Varric hung up the phone and Cullen did as well. 

Trotting back into the main room he smiled widely at Alistair, “all good to go. I need to catch the train to Denerim tomorrow morning. Won’t be back till after nine tomorrow night.” Getting in close he tugged Alistair tightly to himself, “you need to prevent them from watching the Late Show with Varric tomorrow night at six. Whatever you do, don’t let them see! Even if you have to break your neck.” 

“No problem, none at all. It’s done.” Alistair waved his hand in the air, “just be sure to stay on point.” 

Cullen rolled his eyes, “don’t worry about me.” Turning Cullen yawned, “I have to get up early, do I really need to be at the cast break get together tonight?”

“Yes! You of all people need to be there,” Alistair stood, huffing with his hands on his hips. “You’re their boss, and the reason why they’re sitting up here with blisters, sore bits and away from family. At least show them you’re a human being and not a working robot.”

“I’m not a robot!” Cullen growled. Relaxing he sighed, “fine. I’m going to lay down for a bit. I have a blinding headache and a bit of quiet darkness will serve me well.”   
“Sure thing Voldemort, go get a rest.” Alistair snorted as he returned to the piano and writing his piece. 

Cullen rolled his eyes and stalked off towards his room, the light beginning to make his head throb. As he walked down the hall he bumped into Kiera, “sorry, so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No, no problem at all,” Kiera quickly side stepped him and continued her path towards the kitchen. 

He was too tired and the pain spreading too quickly for him to even focus on what was going on. Slipping into his room he shut off the lights and flopped down on the bed.   
Keira went to the main room, Alistair waved her over, “what do you think of this song?” Alistair began playing the piano and singing away as Keira stood stiffly. She wasn’t sure he knew what Cullen was doing or not, but she still wasn’t happy about any of it. Listening to the end, she forced a smile to her lips, “its very pretty.”

“Wonderful! I really want you and Niera to sing it together. I haven’t quite gotten the choreography down, but the song is finished at least. It’s going to sound like the angels themselves are singing once you both begin.” 

Kiera bit her cheek, “it’s a lovely song, but do you really think it’s for us?” She wanted to rush out, wanted to disappear. Digging her toe into the floor she saw Neira return from the back room and move towards them.

“Of course, I believe you and Niera are perfect for it!” Alistair leaned back on his chair and smiled as Niera came to stand beside him.

“I… I need a moment,” Kiera finally couldn’t take it anymore, just as Niera took her place beside Cullen, laying her hands upon his shoulder.

As they watched Kiera rush off, Alistair turned to face Niera, “what was that all about?”

Niera bit her lip, “mother hen is upset about something. She seemed to take off after I came… Oh…” Niera shook her head, “I think the problem is mother hen won’t move on until she’s sure the baby chick is taken care of.”

“Huh?” Alistair sat with a dumb look upon his face.

Rubbing Alistair’s shoulders Niera giggled, “well if I were to be, say engaged with someone, perhaps she would go out and find her own way?”

Sitting for a moment it finally dawned on Alistair, “oh…OH! I… well… uh…”

Leaning down, pressing herself against his back she kissed his neck and trailed up to her cheek, “come, it won’t be for real. Not unless you want it to be?”

Alistair wasn’t too sure what to think. His whole concern was helping Cullen find someone before he became consumed with work. Now there were signs he had chemistry, really common ground with Kiera but without Niera being ‘taken care of,’ there was little chance Cullen would get his happily ever after. Biting his lip, he sighed, “we play for now, I’d like to see where we go.”

Niera jumped and spun around, “let me go speak with Kiera, see what I can do. I won’t use the whole engagement thing unless we absolutely have to.” Skipping down the hall, she knocked lightly on their room door, “Kiera are you in there?” Hearing her voice, she opened the door and walked in, “is everything alright?”

“Fine, absolutely fine,” Kiera tried to stay positive after spending nearly an hour stewing over the conversation she’d heard over the phone. Could this man really be profiting over these poor men and their failing resort? It didn’t seem to fit what she knew of him, yet it seemed as though he was discussing exactly that. Sitting up on the bed she sighed, “just a little tired. I’ll be down for the party tonight, you go have fun.” She needed more time to think, to come up with what she wanted to do. Should she tell Niera? Would Niera believe her? Or should she perhaps speak to Alistair? All she wanted right now was to sit by herself and think.

“Alright,” Niera could tell something was bothering Kiera but there wasn’t much she could do. When Kiera was in these moods it was impossible to speak to her. “I’ll be back in a bit to get ready. Hopefully you feel better then.” Backing out of the room, Niera left her to rest and slowly, shuffling her feet down the hall, she returned to Alistair, still working away at the piano.


	8. Under the Mistletoe

The party was swinging with Alistair spending a fair amount of time at the piano, playing Santinalia songs and requests until finally, he’d had enough. Mingling with the costume designers, dances, singers and set designers he was having a wonderful time. Festive mulled wine being passed around in frosted double walled mugs. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Duncan smiled taking Alistair under his arm, “this is a wonderful celebration, if possibly our last.”

“Don’t be silly, you’ll be just fine.” Alistair took another mug of mulled wine off the tray passing by, “come! Drink and sing with us. Enjoy yourself!” Throwing his arm around the man they laughed and sang as someone, took up the piano and began to play another classic song. 

Cullen was mingling as well, flittering from one person to another. Trying his best to wish seasons greetings personally to each member of the crew. Thanking them for their time, effort and being away from family for so long and at this time of year. By the time he looked around he was noticing the room was slipping into a happy buzz of sweet honey mulled wine, and petite hors d’oeuvres. He scanned the room, seeing Alistair happily dancing away with Duncan, who’s cheeks were very red. Chuckling along he felt himself growing lighter by the moment. Seeing such merrymaking taking place, it helped pulled the festive sense of wonder and joy over him. 

It was then he saw her. A dark ebony velvet cocktail dress, cut just below her knees. It hugged every one of her curves, a subtle shimmer as she turned to speak to someone on her way into the room. She was the picture of tempered perfect and something more than feeling lighter took over him. Straightening himself the best he could, he tried to cross the room to her. Excusing himself, and trying not to push too many people, too quickly, he got to where she was heading. Right in front of the dessert table set out, filled with cakes, cookies and all sorts of holiday treats both savory and sweet. “I’m glad you made it to the party,” he smiled holding out a glass filled with still warm wine 

“Oh, yes thank you,” she forced the smile to her lips. He looked impeccable and there was an undeniable spark that flittered over her when their fingers brushed but there was that fact that he was selling them all out, hanging like a black cloud over his head. She still hadn’t decided what to do. With Niera being invested in this performance, she wasn’t sure how she’d talk her out of it. 

He could feel the tension between them as the room swelled with music and chatter. “Is everything alright?” 

“I…” biting her lip, crimson lipstick coating the edge of her teeth she shook her head. After all she was here for the people and celebrating their hard work, “it’s nothing.”

Unsure how to take her answer he decided to fluff off the awkward moment. Instead he held his hand out to her, “would you care to dance?”

“I thought you weren’t one for dancing,” she laughed as she took his outstretched hand, against the voice of reason screaming in her skull. 

“Not really, but I’m willing to try,” he had a smirk upon his face that melted her heart and in exchanged caused his legs to wobble. They twirled about on the dance floor, letting the music carry them away. Kiera was feeling the heat between them filter through her and the thought of what might be drift away. She lost herself to the rhythm. As the song wound down, she couldn’t help her mind bringing her back to the thought of Cullen using Duncan and Greagoir for personal gain. It tore her heart out, but she knew she needed to run. Needed to get away from him. Breaking the hold, she tried to excuse herself, but Cullen reached for her, taking her arm in his hand, “what’s wrong? Won’t you tell me, please?” 

“I... I can’t!” Kiera tugged her arm free and made a dash for the kitchen. 

Niera had witnessed it all. Standing there dumbstruck, she rushed now to Alistair who had mercifully let Duncan go. “Did you see that? Did you?” She half shook his arm, sloshing the burgundy liquid about in the glass.

“No, maybe, what are we talking about?” Alistair chuckled as he took a sip, trying to drain a bit more, lest it fell to the ground. 

Groaning heavily, she rolled her eyes, “Kiera and Cullen were dancing. Now they aren’t. She ran from him. I think this is that moment we were talking about earlier.”

That statement seemed to sober Alistair in a split second. Searching the room, he saw Cullen, a brooding look burned into his face as he leaned upon the wall in the corner. Drinking heavily from the cup in his hand. “Shit, where’s Kiera?”

“She ran towards the kitchen. I think I can get her to come back to the party, but we need to do it,” she nudged her elbow into Alistair’s side. 

“Normally I wouldn’t agree but damn, look at Cullen. He’s devastated.” Alistair couldn’t help but feel the pain tug at him seeing Cullen like that. “Alright, I’ll head to the piano, get everyone’s attention. After you bring Kiera back into the room. Then…” gulping hard he drained the last of his wine. “We do this.”

Niera tore through the crowd, her lithe frame easily slipping between people and spaces to cross the room to get to the kitchen doors. Knocking she quickly pulled herself in and closed the door behind her, “Kiera, are you alright?” 

Kiera was sitting at the long cooks table, a bottle of wine in her one hand, a glass in the other. Her hand shook, and she was fighting not to let a single tear slip from her eye. Downing the half glass of wine, she smiled, “fine, just needed some air. You know me.”

She knew better, she’d seen her cousin endure much in her life, but she also knew this wasn’t the time or the place to fight. Conceding to her she nodded, “hard headed as usual. Come, join the party. Alistair is going to make an announcement and you need to be there.” Tugging her cousin by the shoulders she softly squeezed, “please, big sister, for me?”  
It was that tone. The one Niera always used when she wanted something. Sweet and innocent hiding something mischievous. Yet, right now something troublesome sounded nice. Distracting. Rising she tipped her head, “alright, let’s hear what the young one has to say.” 

Together they re-entered the party room, and Keira was glad she had worn her water proof eyeliner and mascara as she hid her face. Niera left her side and she watched her half skip toward Alistair who was merrily playing away on the piano. 

“Can we have everyone’s attention?” Niera waved her hands as she came to rest in Alistair’s arms. People slowly fell into a hush as they turned their focused their gaze towards the piano. 

Alistair cleared his throat and stood as tall as he could. His legs wobbled horribly under him and he was nearly certain the nerves bubbling inside of him, had sobered him completely now. Swallowing hard his voice came out as a squeak before he felt her fingers tenderly wrap around his, “we would like to share some good news.” Gently squeezing her hand in his, he turned to look her upon her face. “Niera has agreed to… uh… marry me.”

“This calls for champagne!” Duncan howled as he raced out of the room, the gathered group cheering and clapping. 

Greagoir strolled over, eyeing the young couple, “well, aren’t you going to kiss your future bride?”

Nervously chuckling Alistair nodded, “of course, sir.” Pulling Niera into himself he couldn’t help but notice how easy it was to tug her close. How well her body melded into his. How warm she was against his chest and how intoxicating her scent was as it coiled up to his nose. Leaning down he meant to place a soft peck upon her lips. It was only supposed to be a quick moment, but it sent such overpowering waves through him. Leaning back, he gave a quick look over to Greagoir before returning to her half-lidded eyes. Licking his lips, he smirked widely, “very much, yes sir.” He purred as he leaned in again. This time, deepening the kiss to where Niera went half limp in his arms, a soft sigh captured in his mouth.


	9. Santinalia Without You

Kiera stood, stuck in her place as she watched the sparks between Niera and Alistair burst brightly in the room. It wasn’t hard to see there was intense chemistry between the two, and she felt a tinge of jealousy mixed in the wash of warm emotions. Letting the moment pass before she walked over she tried to force the smile to her lips, force the tone of her voice to come out cheery. A lot happier than she felt at that moment. Crossing the room, she went in to give her cousin a hug, “I’m so happy for you. You look like you’re glowing.” 

Niera was breathless as she embraced Kiera tightly, “I am. Maker I am.”

Loosening her grip and dropping to squeeze her hands Kiera tried to stay bright and positive. Letting her hands go she turned and opened her arms to Alistair, “come here you.” Embracing the mountain of a man, she tried to keep from crying. His sweet chuckle was the only thing keeping her from letting the welling tears flow. 

“Don’t make it sound like this is it,” snickered Alistair, “I’ll be part of the family soon. We’ll be seeing each other more often.” He was hiding his nerves as he slowly pulled back from her hug. Kiera nodded and excused herself, rushing away to an unoccupied corner of the room, trying to compose herself. 

As she disappeared through the crowd Cullen came by, a mug of steaming tea in his hand, “you really sure you want to be attached to this lug forever?” He chuckled pointing to Alistair.

Shaking his head, Alistair snickered, “water’s just right if, ah, you want to join,” he lilted his head towards Kiera as he smiled. Tugging Niera closer to him.

“It seemed pretty icy earlier,” Cullen snorted, “I’ll go see how she’s doing.” Patting Alistair on the back he flashed a smile at Niera before darting through the crowd towards the lonely corner. As he approached he was sure he saw Kiera dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, “are you alright Kiera?” 

Jumping at the sudden sound, Kiera turned towards him, “oh, me? I’m fine, fine, thank you.” Hurriedly she turned back and sniffled into the napkin, trying to clear her nose.   
“You don’t seem fine,” Cullen rested his hand upon her shoulder, only to have her quickly shuffle away from him. “Was it something I said?”

Shaking her head, Kiera burst into tears, “I… I just can’t.” She rushed down the hall and straight back to her bedroom.

Cullen was stunned. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong, but he was wise enough to know not to follow her. He’d made that mistake before with Mia as a young girl, and he could still feel the sting upon his cheek as he recalled back to that foolish error. Instead he returned his focus to Alistair. Pacing slower now towards the couple he felt his heart grow heavy. There was something missing in his life and seeing Alistair beaming brightly he knew then what it was. Stopping in his tracks he decided he’d had enough of tonight, and with the early morning and long day ahead, he opted for sleep. Trudging down the hall, with his head held high he felt his heart sink low. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better story. 

Come morning he was in no better of a mood as he dressed and hurried downstairs to collect a quick bite before rushing out the doors. He’d called the cab a few moments before snagging a bagel from the bread bin. Toasting it, he applied his butter and cream cheese before hearing the honk outside the front doors. Jumping into the cab he finished his meager breakfast on the way. Purchasing his ticket, he got on the train and went straight to a small private box. All the while, still working away on his phone. Returning missed calls, emails and being sure to take a moment to call Mia. “Yes, I know I missed your call. Forgive me, truly it wasn’t intentional. Watch the Late Show with Varric tonight, it’ll explain everything, I promise. It’ll be cutting it close, but I’ll be home in time for lunch Santinalia. I know you’re mad, and I swear it isn’t some flight of fancy. Know I love you all and will see you soon. Alright,” Mia was silent on the other end and he knew she was scowling something fierce at the phone. Sighing he decided it was best to leave it at that, “I’ll call you later. I promise.” Hearing her utter a quick goodbye he hung up. As if things hadn’t been rough enough. 

Leaning back, he tried to relax, when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Cullen, we’ve made a terrible mistake,” Alistair was frantic. “We’re so sorry, please forgive us.”

Eyes wide he tried to keep calm, “what did you do? And who’s we?”

“Niera and I. We faked the engagement. Niera thought her cousin wasn’t wanting to pursue things with you because she was concerned about Niera being alone. So, we, well…”

“You put your damn nose in it! That’s what you did! Please tell me that is the end of this and we can fix it and move on.” Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his head begin to pound.

“Were it so easy,” Alistair sighed, “Niera gave me the letter. Seems like Kiera thought it was best she moved on and let us be happy. She went to Denerim, taking a job at the Pearl lounge. I…”

“No, no more ‘I’, got it Al. I have to meet Varric’s people there today. They’re picking me up. I’ll speak to her, set it all right and get her back for the show. You two…” he chewed the words heavily before finally spitting them out, “fools, better make sure Greagoir and Duncan don’t want that show tonight. Can you at least manage not to make a mess of that one too!”

“Ya, I’ve already got it planned. Niera is small enough to fit on the roof. She’s just going to wiggle the satellite just enough to bump it off the connection. Should do the trick. Don’t worry, they won’t see a thing.”

“Good, now get back to fixing this. I’ve got a Maker’s cursed headache now. I’ll see you both later tonight and we shall have a proper chat then!” Hanging up his phone he was glad the trip to Denerim was a short one. There was no way he had the patience to deal with this. He was hoping to catch her before whatever act she was doing and convince her to come back. Even if it stung, and even if his heart ached, he was going to move the very mountains themselves to help the Generals. With only two days till the show he had too much to do. Including a full run through of the entire production, with costumes changes and scenes. 

As he worked away, setting out his timeline, the train pulled into the Denerim station. He was still buried in his phone as he walked the city streets. Denerim had snow, a light dusting having fallen the night before and he had to tug his collar tight against his neck to keep the biting cold out. 

Arriving at the Pearl Lounge, he calmly ordered himself a lunch and took a seat. It would be a bit before Varric’s people sent for him and his stomach growled. Digging into his meal he heard the announcement over the speakers introducing Kiera Lavellan. Looking towards the stage he saw the red velvet curtains draw back and her walk out. In a floor length, formal black gown with matching elbow length gloves. Her ruby red lips standing out against the sea of darkness that swirled around her. 

Her song was sad, a tale of a lover whose intentions were cold when all she had ever dreamed of was warmth. He couldn’t for the life of himself place who she was singing about but he was aware of the dark circles under her eyes she had tried to cover in vain. As the song wound down she caught his eye before darting to the back room. 

Finishing his lunch, he had hoped to speak with her. Flagging down a waiter he pulled out a business card, “Could I speak with Ms. Lavellan, its in regards to her sister.” The waiter quickly ushered to the back to inform her and he waited as patiently as he could for her to arrive at the table. “I’m sorry, this is all a bit confusing and I know this is going to sound crazy but forgive me. Alistair and Niera faked their engagement.” 

Kiera’s eyes flew wide, “why? Why would they do such a thing?” 

“Apparently, they figured the only way to hook us together was to ensure Niera was taken care of. Something to do with a mother hen and her chick.” Cullen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I convince you to come back? We really need you and by the sounds of it, so does your cousin.”

Before Keira could answer, a tall, lanky man with shocking white hair cleared his throat, “I do apologize, but I must take you to Mr. Tethras.” 

“Yes, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting,” Keira turned cold in an instant.

“Please, I…”

“We have to go, sir.”

Kiera walked away into the back room before Cullen could get another word out. Grumbling to himself he tossed a few bills on the table and followed the man to the awaiting car. During the ride he remained quiet, trying to focus on his performance. When they arrived, he was taken straight to the set to do a quick dry run on the performance. He emailed the sheet music to the pianist who seemed impressed with the piece. Together they went over it a few times before Varric himself came out of the corner, clapping, “great set of pipes. That’ll win over a few wartime hearts.”

“I’m hoping it’ll catch some attention. At this point it’s all I’ve got.” Trying his best to smile he shook the hand of the smaller man. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tethras.”

“All mine,” Varric smiled. “I rarely get the opportunity to interview up and coming mega stars from Broadway.”

Cullen couldn’t hold back the bubbling laughter in his chest. When he caught his breath, he shook his head, “I appreciate the thought, truly, but I don’t really think I’m a mega star.”

“Hush, don’t go saying stuff like that. You’ll jinx yourself.” Waving his hand for Varric to follow him he sat at the tv stage desk. “Here’s where the magic happens. You’ll open the show with a song piece, your little speech then it’ll cut to commercial. From there I’ll interview you for about ten minutes and you’re off till the curtain call. Ya, we do those in show biz.”

Nodding Cullen went over the few questions Varric wanted to ask before Varric waved him over to wardrobe and makeup.


	10. Go Tell Them on the Mountain

Niera unscrewed the left side of the dish, “that should do it.” Pocketing the screw, she crawled back through the window into Alistair’s waiting arms, “if that doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.”

“They have a generator so cutting the power is no good,” Alistair sighed. “It’s only the opening act and ten minutes. So worst case I’ll fake an injury or something.”   
“Break a leg?” Niera chuckled as Alistair eased her out of the window and to the floor.

Hand in hand they walked down into the main seating area for guests, the lone tv sitting up along the wall. Checking to see no one was around Alistair went over and turned it on, a jumbo forty-eight-inch tv. Turning it right down, he smirked when the channels wouldn’t come in. Only ‘Signal Not Found,” bouncing across the screen. 

“We’re good,” Niera smiled, her voice just barely loud enough for Alistair to hear, “shut it off, let’s get to the practice!” Tip toeing away they slipped back into the practice, none the wiser they had left. 

Cullen sat in the makeup chair feeling horribly uncomfortable as the woman doing his makeup rambled on and on about how incredible his ass looked in black chino pants. As she worked on applying the television quality, thick, foundation, he was mentally escaping into the song. Going over each word one more time, an old trick he would do before performing. Varric had let him know there would be a teleprompter for him and the lyrics would appear to give him something to fall back on. 

“You ok, love?” the woman pawed at his shoulder, as she continued pressing the sponge into his temples. Blending the foundation out to look more natural.

“Fine, fine. I apologize, it’s a performer thing,” he hoped that would curtail the excessive chatter from the bubbly woman. But her words had mentally cut through. He wasn’t ok, and he was burying himself in his work. Practicing, writing and now running over words repeatedly. Focusing and trying to forget the butterflies that fluttered in his chest when Kiera looked at him. He was still sore he hadn’t had a chance to speak with her, to get through whatever had upset her the other night. After this he was going to be sure to speak with her, set whatever it was right and hopefully things would go back to something. It would never be normal again. Closing his eyes, he went back to focusing on his song.   
After makeup, he was left in his dressing room. There before him was several suits. Taking his time, he selected a classic navy-blue suit with a baby blue dress shirt and ultra skinny matching tie. Finishing the look with a pair of classic black wing tipped shoes, completing the old timey crooner look. Checking himself oven again in the mirror he slicked his hair back just a bit more before being content with his look.

“Mr. Rutherford,” a knock at the door followed. “We’re live in five, are you ready?”

Opening the door, he smiled, “let’s do this.” 

“Turn on the tv, I don’t want to miss the Late Show with Varric, he’s got a surprise guest tonight,” the thick bouncer waved to the bar tender at the Pearl Lounge. Kiera sauntered over, having finished her last act. Taking the tall glass of ice water, she smiled to the bar tender before turning her attention to the tv. 

“The Late Show with Varric presents, one half of the dynamic Broadway duo of Theirin and Rutherford; Cullen Rutherford.” The audience cheered as he stood there, his hands in his pockets, he bowed a couple times before the music began to play. Rubbing his hands together, he took a couple bouncing steps back and forth before he began his song. Sullen, sorrowful notes of what happens once Generals return from the war, how they’re treated differently than the regular men. Generals, no one hires. Unemployed men, who struggle with being unknown. As his song wound down, the live audience clapped. Waving his hands up he chuckled, “that song was for a reason. Its for the men and women of the Kinloch Hold Division, under General Duncan and General Greagoir. I know what I’m about to ask is nearly insane but it’s for a great cause. We’re hosting a show, at Skyhold ski lodge and resort. One night only. Santinalia Eve, for two of the best Generals I’ve ever known.” The crowd clapped and again he raised his hand, “before anyone asks, no one involved in the show is making a dime off it. It’s all going to the Generals and ensuring they get to enjoy their well-deserved retirement.”

Kiera’s face lit up, “Maker, I’m a fool.”

“Something wrong, miss?” The bartender wiped the bar down, a look of concern on his face.

“No, everything’s alright now. I’ll perform here tomorrow night but Santinalia Eve, I won’t be here, and I won’t be back. Tell them I’m sorry, tell them whatever you’d like. I have somewhere I need to be.” Rising she rushed to her dressing room.

Varric went on to chat and grill Cullen, getting more details on the event. It was clipped at ten minutes for a commercial break and Varric stood up and shook Cullen’s hand, “hell of a thing you’re doing. A huge revenue chance lost.”

“I may eat a little lighter in the new year, but two of the best men I’ve ever met will be eating well and operating their little retirement place for the next twenty years at the least.” Patting the man’s hand, he sighed, “need me for curtain call or can I bug out of here?”

Chuckling, Varric nodded, “go on. We’ll close with the band. If you don’t go belly up over this little stunt, I’d like to have you and your partner back for another sit down. Best of luck, and Merry Santinalia.”

Returning to the dressing room, he cleaned his face off and changed back into his clothes. Hanging everything up and tidying before he left he was exhausted. Getting into the hall there was a man waiting for him, “Varric says you need a lift to the train.” Cullen sighed and nodded, following the man to the back doors.

“Damnit!” Greagoir groaned as he tried to wiggle the receiver, “missed half the show! I can’t get on the blasted roof!”

Niera tugged his arm, “let me. I can fit through the window and I’ll take a look.”

Huffing he admitted he was far to large to get on the roof. “Fine but be careful. Theirin! Make sure she doesn’t fall!” 

“Yes, sir!” Alistair snapped to attention as Niera eased herself out the window. Deftly pulling the screw out of her pocket she fixed the satellite back to the roof. Turning back, she nodded to Alistair. He reached his hands up and brought her back in. 

“Looks like it was loose, try it now.” Niera could barely contain her smile as Greagoir stormed down to the sitting room. Chuckling, she sighed, “I hope Cullen got his message out. We couldn’t hold him back much longer.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s nothing if not on the mark.” Wrapping his arms around Niera he sighed, “so ex-fiance, how would you like to enjoy the night?”

Running her fingers through his hair she returned his soft sigh, “would it be too much to just snuggle together, and talk till sleep claims us?”

“Not even a little. That sounds perfect,” he leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon her lips before leading her to her room. 

By the time Cullen walked in through the front doors of the chalet he was beat. Thankful that he was more or less cleaned enough for bed he trudged to his room. Barely aware of where he was he flopped down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. 

Come morning he was back to his normal, busy self. Directing scenery people, checking on costumes and makeup. Pushing through a full run of the show, with everything. As he worked, he kept checking his watch. Tomorrow was the big presentation and each number had to be flawless, each set complete and moved on time, each actor hitting their mark. “We’ll run through the first three acts, then break. After break the next half dozen. We should be able to get the entire sow through in two hours. Seamlessly, we’re all professionals.”

“You’re a damn slave driver,” Alistair chuckled, strolling into the room. Flipping through his music sheets he sighed, “everyone, break. We’re having a private director’s meeting.” There wasn’t a single person in the room that wasn’t relieved for the temporary reprieve. As the people filtered to different areas, Alistair got in close, “so, how’d it go? I didn’t get to see it, remember.”

“Fine. You’ll need to be at the train station first thing tomorrow morning. It’s going to take a miracle to sneak these boys and girls in.” Cullen was racking his brain trying to figure it out.

“Take the old men to town! They need to do some shopping for the chalet and each other. I’ll deal with the men at the train. We’ll sneak them in when you get down in town. Text me, since we have cell service down there.” Patting Cullen on the back, Alistair’s face fell, “I’m sorry about Kiera. I… I messed it up good. Let me speak to her, please.”

“You did break it, so it is best you fix it.” Cullen nodded, “alright we have a ton of work to do. No way we’re ready for tomorrow otherwise.”

“Be easy on them Commander. None of them served a day in the army.” Alistair chuckled before strolling off.

Snorting Cullen shook his head, “some day’s I wish I was back in the army.”


	11. Twelve Days of Santinalia

“There’s a contract!” The owner of the Pearl whined as Kiera finished packing her last bag. 

“A contract, I will contest, I signed in duress and without legal council. I preformed the last show, and after a good rest at the World of Thedas hotel, I’m leaving Denerim. If you have any further whining you must do, please do it to someone else.” Clicking the last snap upon her luggage she loaded it all onto a trolley and out to the car waiting for her.   
Arriving a few minutes later at her hotel, she checked in quickly before heading to her room for the night. How foolish she felt. She had believed childish eaves dropping over speaking to the man. Had she asked him sooner, this whole nightmare could have been avoided. Locking herself in for the night she tidied herself up and slipped into bed. She needed to be up early enough to catch the train to Haven. 

Alistair stood at the train station, the morning of Santinalia Eve. Men rushing off hugging each other and laughing as he tried to coordinate them, “hang on!” He tried to yell over the crowd, careful not to strain himself. “We’re waiting on word, then we move up and remember. This is a stealth mission, against two of the best.” Hearing his phone chime in his pocket, he quickly retrieved it, “alright, they’re heading into town now. He’ll message when it’s all clear. Everyone get ready!”

Niera paced back and forth, helping singers and dancers stretch and prepare. All the warming up that entailed a big production and Alistair had left her in charge. Going over a few details she got to sit back and enjoy some of it before she felt familiar hands on her shoulders, “Kiera?” Spinning around she began bouncing up and down, “you’re back!”  
“Please tell me I’m not too late. I… I still want to do this,” sheepishly Kiera fumbled with her gloves as she waited for Niera to answer. 

Wrapping her arms tightly about her cousin, Neira was thankful and excited, “of course, come on. We’re doing costume and scene run through! Hurry, you’re going to have to learn a couple new acts on the fly!” 

“Good thing I’m a fast study.” Grabbing Niera’s arm before they could rush away to the makeup and costumes, Kiera clicked her tongue. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Cullen I’m back. I owe him… I need to apologize.” 

Not wanting to push her cousin, and wasting precious time she ushered them to the costumes while they whispered back and forth. Kiera eager to tell Niera everything, including her accidental eaves drop that ended up nearly ruining every little thing she had hoped for. Niera was comforting and eager to get her back and up to speed on the show. 

Alistair had received the message from Cullen and was beginning to send people up to the chalet. It was going to take several trips but as long as they kept moving they’d have everyone up before the Generals returned from shopping. 

Pushing the cart, Cullen groaned. He’d been shopping half the morning and was praying to the Maker Alistair was nearly done. Duncan had wanted to pick up some Santinalia staples to cook a special meal tomorrow, and Greagoir had asked Cullen to distract Duncan while he went off to collect a gift. When Greagoir returned, he patted his jacket and smiled, “only good news I have today.”

“Why do you say that?” Cullen pointed out where Duncan was shopping away, plucking several items off the shelf.

Leaning in close he dropped his voice so only the two men could hear, “I got my letter back from the army. It was a well worded, no.”

“I’m sorry General,” Cullen shook his head. If he was tired and grumpy before, he now felt his second wind whip through him. These two men needed his help more now than ever. Patting Greagoir on the shoulder he put on his best smile, “there will be snow, and all this will be a terrible memory. Perhaps, even something to laugh over in the years to come.”   
Greagoir sighed as they followed Duncan through the store, “I wish it were so simple Rutherford. Without a huge influx of people, soon, we’re…” Biting his bottom lip he struggled to hold himself together. Patting Cullen’s hand on the cart he tried to smile, “have you got something for your friends? Santinalia is tomorrow. I’m sure Kiera would love something from you especially.” 

Blushing deeply, Cullen stumbled on his words, “I… well… maybe…. Uh…”

Greagoir burst into laughter, drawing the attention of Duncan. “Everything alright over there?”

“Fi…”

“Trying to convince Rutherford to get the Lavellan girl a gift for Santinalia. She’s sweet on him, isn’t she?” Greagoir clapped Cullen’s back hard enough to cause him to cough loudly.

As Cullen sputtered Duncan turned back to the shelves, “let me see here.” Flicking his finger over the different items he quickly snatched something out, “here. This will do just the right trick!” Walking back over to the cart he proudly held it up. 

“I can’t… I mean we barely know each other…” Cullen rubbed his neck, running his hands up into his hair. “Its wonderful and I’m sure it would be…”

“That’s an order Rutherford,” Greagoir motioned to Cullen to put it in the cart. 

Swallowing hard, Cullen nodded, and Duncan put the item in the cart. Muttering under his breath he prayed Alistair was done, because fairly soon he would be. 

“Last one,” Alistair slapped the top of the cab, wiping the sweat from his brow. Pulling his phone from his pocket he quickly ushered a text to Cullen, ‘just sending the last cab up. Going to double check then head up to get sorted. Give me half an hour more and we’re good.’ Stuffing it quickly back in his pocket he rushed about. There wasn’t a single person left behind. Getting into the last cab he started his rush back to Skyhold. 

“We’re getting swamped,” the young girl behind the counter was typing as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the influx of people.

“Let us help,” Kiera and Niera stood by helping organize room numbers, payment options, and getting people to head to their homes. Those military men and women were told to head to their rooms and to get to the back stage by five to get set up for the surprise. 

Alistair walked in through the front doors, heading straight to the desk he smiled, “need another hand? We’ve got about half an hour before the Generals are back. If we don’t get this sorted, our surprise is blown.”

Niera grinned, “I have just the trick.” Grabbing the microphone for the intercom system she clicked it on, “men and women of the Kinloch Hold division. Your commanding Generals will be here in half an hour. That’s thirty civilian minutes. You need to be in your rooms and away until your stage call. The play starts at six o’clock, or eighteen hundred hours, sharp. We need you in uniform, and ready to go. Be behind stage by five o’clock, seventeen hundred hours.” Seeing the room straighten up she grinned, “we need to get this moving folks.”

Alistair, Kiera and Niera managed to get everyone, including Kiera tucked away and all traces cleared down just before the Generals walked in. “We’re so sorry Cullen, I totally forgot about the show tonight.” Duncan was blushing, lugging in two arms full of bags, followed by Greagoir and Cullen. 

“No, no worries General. I wrote most of it, I should know my own stuff,” chuckling Cullen wasn’t going to admit how worried he was. How much he loathed placing Alistair in charge of the fine details. He was dead set on thinking nothing was done. 

Alistair came shooting around the corner, “let me help!” Holding open the door to the kitchen he helped Duncan and Greagoir get their bags out on top of the kitchen island. “Can’t have you two missing the show, now can we?”

“Yes! You’ve been so kind to let us put this together, you have to come,” Cullen started passing items to Duncan as he began packing items away.  
“We have nothing to wear,” Duncan sighed.

“How about your uniforms?” Alistair grinned, “come on, for us. Please.”

Both men stood for a moment looking at each other, “you win, stand down.” Greagoir sighed, “if I fit in mine that is.”

Clapping hands Alistair and Cullen hurried to pull everything out of bags before Duncan began swatting them away, “go, you need to prepare, and we’re nearly done he. Go, we’ll be there for your start.”

Cullen and Alistair wasted little time in rushing off to go over the last-minute details and change for the opening act. Praying they had enough costumes for those men and women who didn’t bring their uniforms.


	12. White Santinalia

Cullen was in his room with Alistair, preparing for the show. Preening and getting frustrated. His sweating and rushing about had undone his hair product and even the shower had proved to be useless. Standing before the mirror he was furiously applying product to his hair, attempting in vain to get his unruly coils to smooth out.

“Have you tried taking a deep breath?” Alistair patted his shoulder.

Growling under his breath Cullen checked his watch, “it’s a quarter to five. I don’t have time to ‘take a deep breath,’ Al!” Leaning upon the sink he groaned loudly, “this… I do not need this.”

“Hang on,” Alistair grinning. Reaching for his supplies he applied a bit to his hands, “don’t move and shut up.” Pulling Cullen upright by his temples, Alistair carefully began working the waxy material through Cullen’s hair. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, his teeth nipping into its tender flesh, Alistair carefully smoothed away each coil till it was Cullen’s usual sleek style. “There. Happy now?”

Staring stunned is the mirror he turned his head to the right and left, inspecting each section of hair. “Incredible. Thank you!”

“Brothers in war, brothers on stage and maybe even off,” Alistair gave a half smile as he nodded and walked out of the bathroom. “Come on, no time for this sappy stuff. Need to get dressed and down to the stage. We’ve got the perfect surprise to pull off.”

Kiera finished pinning the last section of Niera’s hair as the women prepared for the first act, “so, besides a fake engagement, what else is going on?”

“I think I do love him,” Niera sighed. “Not just some fancy thing. He’s special.”

“I would be sorry if you didn’t admit it. You two have good chemistry together.” Putting the last pin in, she misted the hair spray over Niera’s hair. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Half jumping up Niera’s face lit up, “really!? You aren’t joking with me?”

“Come, we have to get ready,” going to turn, Niera caught her arm. “No, I’m not joking with you. Let’s surprise two of the finest men I’ve had the honor of meeting.”

“You look wonderful,” Duncan smiled as Greagoir smoothed out his dress suit. 

Chuckling he finished button down his jacket, “I’m actually surprised I still fit it.”

Finishing preparing the men gave a quick glance over at the clock, just a few minutes before six. Hand in hand they walked down the stairs of the second floor and into the main foyer, “it’s been wonderful. The best year of my life, spent with you,” Greagoir choked up, pulling a small box from his breast pocket. “Know that no matter what comes, I will always love you and cherish every moment we have together.”

Duncan gasped as he took the box, and carefully flipped it open. Sitting inside was a thick gold band, studded with small, perfectly cut diamonds. Lifting his head, he saw Greagoir drop to one knee. Eyes misting over both men barely kept it together as Greagoir choked out the words. “You’ve been by my side for years and I’d like to make it official. If you would only do me the honor of saying yes.”

Cullen had poked his head into the room and witnessed the tearful nod and Duncan wrap his arms around Greagoir. Rushing back stage, he held his hands up for the group of men and women, “I have another surprise to reveal. Shhh, have to keep it down,” waving everyone to huddle together he couldn’t stop grinning, “Greagoir just proposed to Duncan, and he said yes!” Making sure to keep the celebration small he laughed, “we can all congratulate them after. Everyone ready? We’re on in two minutes.” Peaking out of the curtain he got the thumbs up from the front desk girl, “they’re coming. Places!”

As the Generals walked through the doors a spotlight hit them, and followed them. Unsure they looked at each other, until Cullen came out from behind the curtains, leading a row of men and women in uniform as they marched to their spots on the stage. As they did so they started singing their song as the piano player chimed in. Cullen marched forward, saluted both men with a smile as wide as his face. “Merry Santinalia General Duncan, General Greagoir.”

Leading them to their table, a bottle of champagne open and glasses filled he pulled their chairs out. Once they were sat he rejoined the group as their song wound down. Once the song finished Alistair yelled out, “troops ready for inspection sir!” Everyone man and woman snapped to attention. 

Greagoir stood up sharply, helping Duncan from his chair. Greagoir easily slipped into the role of General, as if he’d never truly left. Marching up and down the line he scoffed and huffed at this and that little detail before Duncan patted him on the shoulder, “I think, you all are the most wonderful thing I’ve seen in all my life.” 

Everyone was clapping and cheering as Alistair took his turn to walk the men to their table, “this show sirs, isn’t just for your enjoyment. Every copper earned tonight is going to you both. Consider it an early wedding gift from the troops.” 

Cullen was beaming as he gave the men and women leave to take their seats in the crowd. Rejoining their wives and husbands they each shook Cullen and Alistair’s hand before hopping off the stage. 

Rushing to the back, both the men were glowing as they high fived each other. Pumped and ready for the rest of the show to continue. And it did. Sets flowing and running on time, costume changes coming together with no snags. Even the set people themselves were complimenting the fluidic ease of the performance. With each song sung, and each act completing people were getting excited. Cullen was enjoying the high as he always did. Feeling the endorphins rush through him he was surfing the waves as he completed another one of his sets with Alistair. 

He was too busy thanking those who’s sets were done and were heading out to catch trains, buses and cabs to get home in time for Santinalia morning. He wasn’t up for a couple more songs, so he had the time to walk people to the door, and personally wish them a Merry Santinalia. As he returned in time he took the stage, he only had a small group number at the end to perform and this song was one he’d sang a hundred times already. Getting through the solo he bowed before rushing back to change. Tugging his pants off, he pulled on the crushed red velvet pants with matching suit jacket. Carefully pulling a red Santinalia hat on his head he began working on his silk tie.

“Need a hand with that?” Kiera tried to hide the smile sprouting as she stepped in front of him. Wearing a matching red velvet evening gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and crystals all over the bodice with a snow-white muff. 

“You… You came back,” Cullen’s hands froze in place. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream.

Chuckling she carefully knotted the silk tie for him, “I saw your spot on the Varric show. I’ll keep it short. I misunderstood you, your intentions here. I… Could we start again please?”

“SNOW!” The stage hand came running through the crowds of people changing, sets and people working makeup. “It’s snowing outside! Quick open the back doors!”

“Yes! Open them wide for the final number!” Alistair was beaming, tugging on the ropes that slide open the barn style doors behind the stage. “Scrap the final scene, we’ll do it against this glorious backdrop.”

People were cheering and clapping, as Cullen let out a soft chuckle, “I guess it really is a Santinalia miracle.”

“The snow?” Kiera stood, a puzzled look mixed in with her brilliant smile.

“Yes, and you. I had almost given up hope that you would return. It would have been a very blue Santinalia without you,” Wrapping his arms around her waist he sighed, “you feel right here. A perfect fit.” Blushing he turned his gaze away quickly as he bumbled over the next words. “I mean, if you think so too. I just, well…”

Her fingers tenderly took his chin and turned his head to face her, “I do. Come, we have a show to close, before Santinalia hits.”

Alistair sighed, his arms wrapped around Niera, “it really is a Santinalia miracle.”

“Just in time too,” Niera reached up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss upon Alistair’s cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s a lip stain. You aren’t wearing a drop of my colour.”

Purring Alistair turned to her, “in that case.” Pulling her in tight he leaned down and planted a wanting kiss upon her lips. Before letting her up for air he let a moan slip from his mouth into hers. “More of this later my dear. We have a show to finish.”

All four stepped out of the stage, holding hands as the curtain raised. Singing the last carol, the crowd stood and applauded them. Greagoir and Duncan were in near tears as they saw the snow fluttering down outside. Greagoir took Duncan’s hand, “it’s a miracle. Maker I am blessed.” Duncan smiled as the lights dimmed and the curtain closed. “Have a little faith, a good man once told me that. Seems I have found mine again.” Greagoir nodded to Cullen as he stuck his head out, waving to the two men. “He’s a good kid, hopefully he does the right thing.”

“We pulled off the impossible tonight,” Kiera sighed, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so light.”

Cullen fumbled with the box in his jacket pocket, Greagoir must have slipped it into his jacket before they all split ways. “Kiera, you busy oh say for the next week or two?”   
“Busy? Not that I….”

“Come home with me, for Santinalia. You too Alistair, Niera. I want to spend this holiday surrounded by family,” he squeezed Alistair’s shoulder. “And the ones I love.” Embracing Kiera, he delicately ran his finger tips down Kiera cheek till he cupped her jaw in his hand. 

Her face brightened, and her cheeks darkened, “oh.” Struggling to find the words all she could do was give a half nod, enjoying the heat from his hand. 

“Guess we better start packing. Your sister is going to be expecting you before morning, and it’s a few hours trip by train. If we all hurry, we won’t have to board the midnight special.” Alistair clapped his hands together. “I’m sure Duncan and Greagoir would want us home for the holidays.”

“Damn right we would,” Greagoir pulled back the curtain. “Cab’s already been called. You’ve got about fifteen minutes. Get out of here. You can get your stuff later, we’ll hold it till the new year. Now go.”

Rushing to their rooms they frantically packed and scrambled to get to the door. As Alistair began loading the women’s bags in the trunk of the cab, Cullen extended his hand to Greagoir and Duncan, “it’s been an honor to serve with you and under you. Don’t be strangers.”

“When we look into wedding entertainment, you’ll be the first ones we call.” Duncan snickered, shaking Cullen’s hand.

“Don’t blow this Rutherford,” Greagoir shook his hand next. “She’s a good one, and the right one. Never met two people so a like. Don’t let it go.”

Saluting one final time, Cullen smirked, “yes sirs!” Getting his bags into the trunk he watched Alistair hug Duncan before rushing to get back to the cab. Staring up into the sky, the flakes of snow were getting larger and heavier. By morning the entire mountain would easily be blanketed in a couple feet of snow. When they opened after the holiday, they would be ready for business. Ducking into the cab he looked over at the driver, “train station please, as quickly as you can.”


End file.
